Christopher has 24 apples for every 8 bananas. Write the ratio of apples to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{8}=3$ Therefore, $3$ is the ratio of apples to bananas written as a simplified fraction.